Lovely Drama?
by Mimi Tachiikawa
Summary: Next month, our Teacher will have a marriage. As a studnet, we need to perform a Drama. So, we will perform 'Romeo and Juliet'. We raffle to get our character. I got Juliet! And he get...
1. Chappy 1 : Plan

**Lovely Drama?**

_**~Mimi Tachikawa~**_

**Chappy 1 : Plan**

Hi! I am Mimi Tachikawa from Odaiba! Next month, our Teacher will have a marriage! So, Me, Sora, Taichi, Koushiro, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru and Jyou will perform a Drama "Hmmmm... What do you think the best for our Drama?" Koushiro ask

"Ah! How about the 'Three Little Pig'?" Taichi said

"What? No! It is to childish!" Sora disagreed "I think the 'Red Riding Hood' is the best"

"But... This is a marriage. Isn't the Romantic story is the best?" I said. They all agreed

"Oh, I know!" Takeru said "I think 'Romeo and Juliet' is it!" he said

"Right!" Hikari agreed "I think 'Cinderella' have shown so many times... So why not 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"Okay, 'Romeo and Juliet' is it" Jyou writting the Drama's title "How about the character?" he ask

"Raffle!" Yamato pointed his finger to the air. We all agreed. And we raffle with a paper. I looked at my paper. I really hope to become a Juliet... And then, I open my paper!

... I got...

...

...

...

Juliet! I am so happy. I wonder who will get a Romeo...

"Whoa! I got a 'Romeo's Father'" Taichi said. So, the Romeo is not Taichi

"Really? I got 'Juliet's Father'" Yamato said. So, he is not Romeo neither...

"What do you got, Takeru?" Jyou ask

"Eh? Oh. I got 'Pastor'" he said. So, now, the one who get chance to become a Romeo is Jyou and Koushiro

"I get 'Romeo's Mother'" Hikari said

"I got 'Juliet's Big Sister'" Sora said. I looked at Koushiro and Jyou "So, Mimi, are you 'Juliet'?" Sora ask

"Yes" I said. And suddenly, Koushiro stared at me and blushed. Don't... Don't tell me that he... He... He is the 'Romeo'?

"Whoaa! Koushiro get Romeo!" Taichi said

"Really? I get 'Juliet's Big Brother'" Jyou said. Ughh... I will become Koushiro's couple at this Drama? No! No! Noooooo!

"Hahahhahaha... Koushiro... There must be a kissing scene there, you know?" Yamato said. E... Eh? No one tell me about it?

"Owh, shut up, you two..." Koushiro said

"Koushiro and Mimi will kissing~ Koushiro and Mimi will kissing~" Taichi teasing us. I am so mad

"Hey, you two! Don't teasing them like that!" Sora yelled at them. Oh... Sora... My savior... "Come on, let's start practice tomorrow!" she said

"Eh? But how about the script?" Jyou said

"I have it!" Takeru said "My friends have ever perform it"

"Okay, then" Yamato said

"I will choose the Costume then!" Sora said

"Okay, let's go home" Koushiro take his bag and go out with the others.

"Sigh... Why..? Why him...?" I said and leaned my head on the desk.

The new morning is come. I brush my teeth and take a bath, then I take my clothes, then I go out. Koushiro is there in front of my house "What are you doing here?" I ask, he smiled

"Taichi ask me to take you to School" he said

"Why?"

"*Sigh*... He said so we can accustomed each other..." he said. Okay... I understand... This is not his fault... "Let's go" he said

"Okay" Then we walked through the street.

"Hoooo... Koushiro! You really take her to School?" A voice said. Ugh... That must be Taichi... I am right. Taichi and Yamato is behind us and laughing

"Oh, Come on... Can you just not teasing us once?" Koushiro said and pull my hand "Come on, Mimi. We must hurry" then we arrived School. After studying like always, we go home. But before go home, we practicing Drama of course.

"Koushiro..." I said

"Yes?"

"You think that will be a kissing scene like Taichi said?" I ask. Yes... I thinking about that a whole time...

"I don't know..." he said "I have never get a kissing with someone before"

"Me too..." I won't him to get my first kiss! I really don't want it!

* * *

"Hey, do you think it is okay with this kissing scene?" Takeru ask to Hikari

"Don't worry! It will be alright" Hikari said

"I am so glad that Koushiro will got a girlfriend!" Taichi said

"Sigh..." Yamato sighed

"What is it, Yamato?" Sora ask

"Nothing... Just..."

"Hooooo! Yamato Jealous!" Taichi screamed. Everyone shocked

"Hey! No! I am not-"

"Yamato? You like... Mimi...?" Jyou said he cannot belive it

"WHOAAA! So Yamato loves Mimi~~" Sora said

"So, you teasing him all the time because you..." Taichi said

"...Jealous?" Hikari said continued Taichi's sentences

"No! Oh, come on, you all..." Yamato sighed

"I will tell her" Sora said

"Sora, Yamato wants to tell her by himself..." Taichi winked

"Please, you all.." Yamato said "Please don't tell her..."

"See, Am I right?" Taichi said. Yamato nodded

"Don't tell her! Don't tell her or Koushiro!" They all nodded

"But you need to tell her sooner or later, right?" Takeru said

"I know... I know... I will tell her after the Drama's done..." He said

"What? No! No! No! You can't tell her after the Drama!" Sora said

"What? Why?" Yamato said. He looks so upset

"Because she will have a first kiss at the Drama... You won't her to kissing with Koushiro as her first kiss, right?" Sora said

"So what? I have my first kiss with someone already..." Yamato said

"Who?" Taichi said. Yamato and Sora blushed

"M... My... My Ex-Girlfriend..." Yamato said

"Oh... You broke up with your girlfriend because you like Mimi more?" Taichi said

"No!" Sora and Yamato said. They two blushed

"Don't tell me that your Ex-Girlfriend that your get your first kiss is..." Takeru said

"...Sora?" Hikari said. Why did Hikari always contiued People's sentences?

"W... Well... That..." Yamato blushed. Then they all teasing they two and continued chatting

* * *

Without knowing that, We go to the Practice Room. We get in and Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, Hikari and Takeru is there

"Koushiro! Mimi!" Sora said with a red face. I wonder what has happend and make her face redden?

Chappy 1 : End

Next to Chappy 2 -


	2. Chappy 2 : Practice

_**Chappy 2 : Practice**_

"Sora" I waved my hand and come to them

"Hoo... Koushiro and Mimi... You two go to this room together, eh?" Taichi said as the others laughing. Ugghhh... Can they two shut up for one moment?

"Takeru, the Script...?" Koushiro turned his face from Taichi to Takeru. Takeru nodded

"Here" he gives him the Script. Koushiro and I read it together.

"What? What is this?" Koushiro pointed to the word 'Romeo and Juliet Kissing' "You mean I need to kiss Mimi?"

"Yes. On her lips" Takeru said

"Are you crazy?" Koushiro sit on the chair groaned "Oh, man..."

"Don't worry. You two don't have to kissing while practicing!" Jyou said and he whacked Koushiro's back

"Hey! What was that!" Koushiro yelled. It must be hurt... I looked at Yamato. Why'd he stared at Koushiro like that? He gives him a angry glare. Why?

"So, how about the costume?" I ask Sora

"Here" Sora gives me a Pink simple dress with a ribbon at the chest

"Cute!" I said

"Why don't you try it? So we know is it fit for you or not" Sora said. So I try it. I change my clothes at the change room. I stared at the mirror. Wow... I am so beautiful! So I go out and find everyone

"What do you think?" I ask. Everyone stunned

"Wow..." Takeru said

"Mimi, you are beautiful!" Hikari clap her hand "It is really suits you!" Awww... That's really make me embarrassed... I stared at Koushiro. His face just like always... He doesn't looks interested with my looks... That's a bit dissapointing me.

...

...

...

Wait...

...

What just I have said? Me? Dissapointed? No... No... No... That doesn't mean I like him... But... Sometimes... He looks so attractive... But I don't know why...

"Mimi...?" Sora said "Your face..."

"E... Eh? Wh... What happend to my face?" I grabbing my face

"It's red..." Sora said. She is right... I feel my face feels warm... Yes... I am blushed... Blushed because thinking about Koushiro...

"Oh... Nothing!" I said and turned my face away so they cannot see it

"Hey, come on. Let's practice" Yamato said. Then I change my clothes and then we start practicing.

In the middle of Practice...

"'Oh, Romeo... I am so sorry... But... My father didnt approve our relationship...'"

"'Why, Juliet...? My parents always allowed me...'"

"'Romeo...'" I walked closer to him and pulled his face closer and close my eyes, as he grabbing my waist. I just pulled it close enough, But we are not kissed.

"Good! Good!" Takeru said. He don't need to practice because the Pastor's dialog is super easy. So for a while, he becomes a Director. I didn't realize that my hand still grabbing his face and his hand still on my waist.

"Oh... Koushiro... Mimi..." Taichi grinned "Looks like you enjoyed this moment, eh?" Taichi stared at our hands. Oh, my... I let go his face and he let go my waist. I still feel his warm face in my hand

"Come on, continue it, fast!" Yamato yelled. Why'd he looks so mad?

"Okay, let's go to the next scene!" Takeru said

...

...

...

'"Please, Papa... I really love Romeo... No one can replace him!'"

"'Juliet! I will never let you and him together!'"

"'Papa... Please...'"

"'No! I said no!" Suddenly, Yamato slap my face

"Ah!" I squeaked

"So... Sorry!" Yamato said

"No, I am okay..." I smiled. I stared at Koushiro. His face looks mad, I don't know why

"Come here, for a moment, Yamato..." Taichi pulled his hand

"I think I was carried away..." Yamato said

"You need to tell her..." Taichi said

"What? No.. I will tell her after the Drama is over

"Whatever" and Taichi's gone.

We continued practicing. And after done practicing...

* * *

"Yamato" Koushiro said "I want to talk" he said

"What?" Yamato said coldly

"Why'd you slap her like that?"

"None of your business" Yamato turned his face away "And what? It is up to me to slap her or not"

"You hurt her face" Koushiro said. Then Yamato turned his face to him

"So?" Yamato said "Why'd you care? You like her?"

"Yes" Koushiro said "Yes. I like her since I was fourth grade" Yamato shocked but then he smirked

"Hmph... So do I..." he said

"You like her, but you slap her face?" Koushiro narrowing his eyes

"I carried away..." Yamato said "Not by her. But by you"

"By me...?" Koushiro looks cunfuse

"No, nothing..." Yamato said "You will never get her" Then Koushiro smirked

"So do you" he said

* * *

"Sora..." I said "What do you think happend to Yamato..?"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about him!" Sora said cheerfully "He just got his new love!"

"Who?"

"You!" Sora said and suddenly she covered her mouth

"Me...? You... Serious...?" Sora sighed. She sit next to me

"Please don't tell Yamato that I told you about this..." she said. I nodded

"But... Why me...?"

"I don't know..." I saw her face is sad. Very sad

"What happend?" I said

"Nothing..." She suddenly drop a tears "Oh, no..." She wiped her tears

"Tell me..." I wondered what happend. She sighed and start to talk

"I am jealous of you..." She said

"Huh? Why?" I ask. She sobbed

"You always get the thing that you want. You get Juliet... You get Yamato..." She said "I never get the things that I want... And someday, you will be together with Yamato, right?" She keep sobbing, but then I smiled

"I don't like him" I said

"Huh?" She shocked

"I, do not, like, him..." I smiled at her

"But... You two are popular... He is handsome and good at music. You are good at playing music too, right..?" She said. I nodded "But... Why? Give me a reason..."

"Maybe I have a million reasons..." I said

"I just ask for one..." Sora's face looks so serious

"Okay..." I said "I have someone else that I love..."

"Huh?" Sora widen her eyes "Is the one that you like is in your class..?" I nodded "Is he is the one of our DigiDestinied?" I nodded again "Is the one that you like is..." Sora said

"Ssshhhhh...!" Of course everyone will know if I give that clue. The only one DigiDestinied that have a same class as me is just Koushiro... I don't know since when... But when I walked with him, when I pulled his face, when he touch my waist... I feel there is something special... Something that I will never get from anyone else... Maybe... It is a love... "I will tell him after the Drama..." I said

"How If Yamato confess you?" She ask. I nodded softly

"I will reject him" I said simply. She smiled at me.

* * *

I go home with Koushiro. Of course, Taichi is the one who force him to go home with me. I arrived my home, and leaned on my bed. I can't belive what today happend today... I go to School with Koushiro... Almost kissed him while practicing... And I know

Yamato's secret... I don't know why... But... I am so happy today! I can't wait for next month

* * *

"Yamato... Can I beat him...?" Koushiro said "He loves Mimi... Me too..." He said "I don't think I will able to beat Yamato..." He said and leaned on his bed "Mimi..." He said "I love you..."

* * *

We all keep practicing everyday...

Very exhauting, but fun...

I pulled Koushiro's face everyday while practicing...

He grabbing my waist everyday while practicing...

I am so happy!

And...

After a month, We all went to my Teacher's Marriage...

Chappy 2 : End

Next to Chappy 3 (The last Chappy...)


	3. Chappy 3 : Performance

**Mimi's Note : I have never watch a 'Romeo and Juliet' play before... So maybe the play in this story will be 100% different with the real one...**

_**Chappy 3 : Performance**_

"Mimi!" Koushiro runs to me "Mimi... Are you sure that we will..." Koushiro coughed

"Will what?" I ask

"K... K... K... Kissing...?" He said. I smiled

"Well... We have no choice..." I walked to him closer "Koushiro..." I walk closer and closer to him and grabbing his neck "There is something that I want to say after the performance" I winked at him. He blushed

"S... Sure..." he said

"Mimi! Hurry, and change!" Sora said. So I go to the change room and get a change. The Marriage is start, and our Performance is become the Opening of the party

* * *

"'Juliet... Juliet... Come here!'" Her father's said

"'Yes, Papa?"

"'I want to arrange your marriage with someone'"

"'What? No! I have Romeo!'"

"'I don't want you to married with that red head!'" Red head? But I am sure the right sentences is 'I don't want you to married with the son of my biggest rival!'... But, why'd he change it into 'Red Head?'

"'But Papa...'"

"'Go tell him! I want you to break up with him! Now!'"

"'Oh,Romeo... I am so sorry... But my father didn't approve our relationship!'"

"'What...? But why, Juliet...? My parents always allowed me...'"

"'They will make a matchmaking on me...'"

"'I will never allow them to do that!'"

"'Romeo...'" Then I pulled Koushiro's face and he grabbed my waist. Our face is closer and closer and we kissed me. So deeply. Our tounge is brushed. I am so enjoyed it, but then he broke from the kiss and grabbed my shoulder

"I love you, Mimi..."... What? He just said 'Mimi', right? He said 'Mimi'? Not 'Juliet'?

"Ko... Koushiro..." Suddenly everyone gasped

"What the..." Yamato said. Then suddenly everyone laughed at us

"Hahahahahaha! They call each other name!"

"Hey... Hey...! They forgot the text or what...?" And they laughed at us.

* * *

I can't hold it anymore. I run away from the Church

"Mimi!" Koushiro run after me, but I don't want him to see me now...

"*Sob* Go away!" I yelled, but he pull my shoulder softly

"Come on, everyone wants to see our performence..." he said

"Really...?"

"Yes... See? You are so beautiful today" he said. Eh? He said I am beautiful... Is he... Is he serious...?

"Wh... What...?"

"Just like I have said on the stage" he said "I love you. Since a long time ago" then he pulled me for a kiss "I really love you. I don't want another boy get your love..."

"Koushiro..." I hugged him "I... I can't tell... But I... But I really love you too..."

"Mimi..." Koushiro smiled. He can not belive it and he hug me back "You are my first and last love..." he said

"You too..."

"Koushiro! Mimi!" Taichi said "There you are!"

"Oh, Taichi" Koushiro said grabbing my hand. I stared at Sora, and she winked "Let's go back" Koushiro said

* * *

"Yes" we go back to the Church and everyone stared at us

"Oh... Tachikawa... Izumi..." Our Teacher, Ms. Haruko, or now I should call her Mrs. Haruko, she walked at us "We are so sorry... We teasing you..." she said

"No need to worry, Ma'am" Koushiro said "Let's start the Drama from the beginning!" Koushiro said, and everyone clap their hands.

* * *

"'Romeo... My father approved our relationship!'"

"'Really? Oh, Thank God'" Koushiro pulled me and kiss me. Everyone clapped their hand again. We are so happy!

* * *

"Sora" Yamato said

"Yes?"

"Your dress... It is so nice..."

"Really?" Sora smiled and she stared at her blue simple dress with a flower on her chest

"Yea. You look so beautiful" Yamato grabbed her hand

"Thanks..." Sora said "Isn't Mimi and Koushiro looks good together?"

"Yes... And we too" Yamato said

"Eh...?"

"I love you, Sora..." Yamato said. Sora smiled "I am sorry for break with you before... I am sorry to turned away to Mimi... But, after I see her and Koushiro... I feel that... That I am wrong. My true love is here. Besides me. I love you..." he said

"Me too..." she said

* * *

"Mimi... So... With this... It means now we are a... Couple...?" Koushiro ask. I looked at his eyes

"You think?" I smiled, and he smiled too. Then we kissed for a while. My eyes is full of tears of joy. I remember when I thought he just a nerd read head that always ignoring me, but then I start to fell in love with him. Then now, we become a couple. I really love her

"Hey, everyone!" Let's celebrate Mrs. Haruko's Marriage!" Taichi said

"Yeaaaah!"

The End


End file.
